Humanimal
Humanimals '(Russian: 'Зверолюди) or Fugilies are a new species of mutant encountered on the surface in Metro Exodus. Derived from humans, they hunt in packs and use primitive weapons to attack. They appear in the Volga and Caspian Sea levels. They feature heavily in the Sam's Story DLC Overview Although they resemble humans from a distance, humanimals are dangerous and aggressive creatures that attack their homo sapien relatives on sight. Physically, they are bipedal mutants with pale, dirty skin and no body hair. They have developed sharp claws and teeth, while their noses appear to have rotted away. The most notable difference between them and their human cousins are the feet; humanimals have developed canine-like feet, possibly as an evolutionary advantage, as the humanimal prefers to chase it's prey on all fours. It seems to be one of the more common and widely dispersed mutants, and can be found in greatly varied environments ranging from the damp banks of the Volga river to the arid deserts of the Caspian, and can be found as far east as Vladivostok. Generally, it appears that humanimals prefer slightly irradiated urban and industrial environments, but are absent from heavily irradiated metropolitan areas like Moscow or Novosibirsk, as well as remote forests like the Valley. While their appearance may slightly vary from environment to environment, their behavior too isn't dissimilar. Humanimal behaviour bears some similarities to how primates act; like other apes, they can use debris such as bricks and stones as thrown weapons. Similarly to gorillas, humanimal packs are sometimes led by a much larger "Alpha" or "Silverback" variation, which appears at least a head taller with much greater muscle mass. These humanimals can withstand and deal greater amounts of damage. Humanimals communicate with each other through screeches and guttural grunts. Humanimals will sometimes stage ambushes by burrowing themselves in mud or sand, in areas they know are frequented by humans. Humanimals are also good swimmers, as they can be seen readily jumping into the water in Vladivostok. This behavior is absent in humanimals from the Volga, likely due to the Tsar Fish actively preying on them. Although a single humanimal does not pose much threat to a well-trained ranger, a group of them can quickly and easily overwhelm even the most skilled post-apocalyptic warriors. It is best to keep your distance when fighting these mutants. Usage of weapons is advised rather than hand-to-hand combat. Unexpectedly, similar some more docile mutant species, humanimals can be tamed, and make an excellent pool of cheap labor due to their strength and low food consumption. Humanimal trapping & domestication has become a major part of Vladivostok's economy, where the beasts are captured, domesticated or tamed, then sold to traders from the south. Despite survivors often deriding their intelligence, it appears that humanimals can learn rather quickly, as evidenced by comments from trappers who hunt them. They also have entertainment value as they can also be trained into Gladiators & Pit fighters. Trivia *Although humanimals did not appear in the main installments of the Metro Series until Metro Exodus, similar creatures have been seen years earlier in various novels of the Universe of Metro 2033. These humanoid mutants, their bodies twisted by two decades of exposure to radiation and the harsh conditions of life on the surface, are crazed/went insane and will attack anything (including their human cousins) to feast on their flesh. *Humanimals bear a resemblance to several monsters and creatures from popular culture: **Their appearance bears striking resemblance to Mythological Vampires; such as Nosferatu and Upir. Their pointed/sharp teeth might be an easter egg/nod to that resemblance. **They also resemble Ghouls; both the mythological type and more so the Feral Ghouls from the Fallout series (both are humans mutated by radiation, becoming crazed cannibals that attack almost everything on sight). **They closely resemble the vampiric infected from the movie I Am Legend. *While Duke calls the creatures "humanimals" at the Volga multiple regions have their own names for the creatures. Damir names the ones found in the Caspian Sea "chameleons", due to their tendency to blend in with the environment and then ambush their prey, and residents of Vladivostok call them "fuglies". Indeed, humanimals along the Volga and in Vladivostok exhibit a different color scheme than those in the Caspian, both blending it with their respective environments. The collective term "humanimal" is likely a nod to the species' highly hostile and carnivorous nature. *When not actively hunting, humanimals can sometimes be seen wandering about or even standing still, seemingly in a daze and unaware of their surroundings until they're attacked or hear a loud noise. *You can stealth kill or knock out humanimals. However you cannot knock them out once in combat with them. Knocking them out has no effect on moral points or story progression *The situation that these humanimals capacity to domestication shows that despite their higher degree mutation and devolution; the species still possess a level of intellect; just enough to be a menial labor force; they also considerably stronger than an average human. **They can also be taught to do more complex tasks, such as retrieving fish from the water after the fish are killed with dynamite. Gallery HumanimalUpClose.png|A humanimal up close MetroExodus-Online11-WATERMARK.jpg|Humanimals observing humans from a distance DhrumS XcAAg0kr.jpg|A pair of humanimals Metro-Exodus-Details-b-4A-Games.png|A humanimal hiding Beast Kill.png|A Humanimal is killed by an axe. Beast Kill 2.png|A Green Humanimal Videos What Are The Humanimal? - Metro Exodus Lore - The Monsters of Metro The Humanimal Mutation of Metro Exodus Explained Biology, Lore, Behavior, Origins, and Morphology de:Humanoidenru:Зверочеловек Category:Mutants